Gimme Time Machine
by Brie APel
Summary: SNSD Fanfiction. Setiap kali ia berusaha menyelamatkan sahabatnya, maka semakin banyak orang yang terluka. DLDR. Oneshot.


**Gimme Time Machine.**

**Cast ::**

Sooyoung – Hyoyeon – Yuri

**Other Cast ::**

Sunny – Yoona – Seohyun

**Genre ::**

Friendship, Drama.

**Rating ::**

K

**Summary ::**

Setiap kali ia berusaha menyelamatkan sahabatnya, maka semakin banyak orang yang terluka.

**Disclaimer :: **

SNSD © SM Entertainment.

Gimme Time Machine © Brie APel.

THE BOY WHO CAN TRUN BACK TIME © SS501 Story.

**Warning :::**

YURI! DLDR! OOC!. Center+Italic=Flashback. Italic=News.

A/N ::

Annyeong! Brie balik dengan ff YURI SNSD pertama Brie~

Mungkin lebih ditekankan pada friedship.

FF ini ngikuti alur dari cerita yang pernah dibawain sama SS501! Judulnya THE BOY WHO CAN TRUN BACK TIME! Ada yang tau cerita itu?

Oke dari pada banyak cincong, langsung baca aja ya~

Pyong!

.

.

**Japanese Yokohama Park. Pukul 04.30.**

Sooyoung dan Hyoyeon dua orang gadis bersahabat asal Korea yang melanjutkan pendidikan mereka di Jepang. Sore ini keduanya sedang bermain lempar bola ditaman.

"Hei, Sooyoung-ah! Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sunny?" tanya Hyoyeon sambil melepar bola pada Sooyoung.

"Anni! Aku ingin memberitahunya bahwa aku menyukainya, tapi aku susah berbicara saat kami bertemu. Aku sampai frustasi" keluh Sooyoung, ia melempar kembali bola yang tadi ditangkapnya.

Hyoyeon tertawa, ia melempar bola lumayan keras dan tak dapat ditangkap oleh Sooyoung. Sooyoung berlari mengejar bola tersebut, ia mengambilnya dan terdiam saat melihat bola tersebut bersinar terang.

"Hei! Apakah begitu sulit untuk melakukan itu? Kalau kau terlalu lama! Aku yang akan melakukanya!" seru Hyoyeon. Sooyoung tersadar saat mendegar suara Hyoyeon.

"Mwo!?" tanya Sooyoung, ia berbalik dan menatap Hyoyeon.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa tidak melempar bola?! Kalau kau tidak melemparnya aku akan menembak Sunny! Hei! Sooyoung-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Hyoyeon.

"Aku datang!" seru Sooyoung, ia berjalan menuju Hyoyeon dan menyerahkan bola pada Hyoyeon. Hyoyeon menatap Sooyoung bingung.

"Hei! Kenapa wajahmu? Waeyo?" tanya Hyoyeon.

"Huh? Anni~" Hyoyeon hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Ia menatap langit yang mulai gelap.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita berhenti. Aku ada janji dengan Yuri" Sooyoung menatap jam tanganya yang menunjukan pukul 06.01.

"Oh benar juga, aku juga ada janji dengan Yoona" ucap Sooyoung.

"Jinja? Karena rumah kita searah. Bolehkah aku ikut mobilmu?" harap Hyoyeon.

"Mianhae, aku tidak pulang. Hari ini ulang tahun Seohyun. Yoona dan Saya akan membeli hadiah. Mianhae, mungkin lain kali" ucap Sooyoung, Hyoyeon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan naik sepeda saja. Aku pergi dulu!" Hyoyeon melambaikan tanganya pada Sooyoung.

"Bye!" seru keduanya.

.

**Malam hari dirumah Sooyoung.**

Sooyoung baru saja keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang santai saat ponselnya berbunyi. Ia menyeritkan keningnya saat nama Yuri tertera dilayar ponselnya.

"Hei, Yuri-ah" sapa Sooyoung saat mengangkat teleponya.

"Sooyoung-ah~ Sooyoung-ah~" Sooyoung menyeritkan keningnya saat mendengar suara Yuri.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sooyoung.

"Hyoyeon~ Hyoyeon~"

"Ada apa dengan Hyoyeon? Berhenti menangis dan katakan padaku"

"Dia meninggal~"

"Mwo?! Apa yang kau katakan?! Hyoyeon Meninggal?! Tadi ia bilang akan menemuimu dengan sepedanya." seru Sooyoung.

"Nde, tapi dalam perjalanan ia ditabrak oleh pengemudi mabuk" kelas Yuri disela-sela tangisnya.

"Tidak mungkin~" lirih Sooyoung, ia menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"_Bolehkah aku ikut mobilmu?"_

"_Mianhae, mungkin lain kali"_

"_Baiklah, aku akan naik sepeda saja"_

"Seandainya aku mengijinkanya ikut~ Hyoyeon-ah~ Minahae~" sesal Sooyoung dengan air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya.

.

**Keesokan harinya di Yokohama Park. Pukul 06.00.**

Sooyoung sedang duduk ditaman sambil memikirkan nasib Hyoyeon yang meninggal karena kelalaiannya. Ia jadi membeci dirinya sendiri.

Saat asyik melamun, Sooyoung dikejutkan dengan bola yang berhenti didekat kakinya. Ia meraih bola itu dan seperti mengalami de javu, bola itu bersinar.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa tidak melempar bola?! Kalau kau tidak melemparnya aku akan menembak Sunny! Hei! Sooyoung-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru sebuah suara, Sooyoung membalikan wajahnya dan terkejut melihat Hyoyeon sedang berseru padanya seperti kemarin.

'Apa yang terjadi?' guma Sooyoung sambil menatap sosok Hyoyeon.

"Ya! Sooyoung-ah!" seru Hyoyeon lagi. Sooyoung tersadar dari lamunanya dan menghampiri Hyoyeon.

"Nde~" Sooyoung menyerahkan bola tersebut pada Hyoyeon, persis seperti kemarin.

"Kenapa wajahmu? Waeyo?" tanya Hyoyeon.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah kemarin..." Sooyoung menghentikan ucapannya.

"Saya kenapa?" tanya Hyoyeon, ia menatap Sooyoung bingung. Sooyoung mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita berhenti. Aku ada janji dengan Yuri" Sooyoung menatap Hyoyeon terkejut.

"Mworago?!" seru Sooyoung, Hyoyeon menatap Sooyoung. 'Bagaimana hal ini terjadi lagi? Hyoyeon pasti meninggal karena kecelakaan seperti kemarin' pikir Sooyoung.

"Hei! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kajja! Kita lekas pergi" ucap Hyoyeon.

"Um, kau pergi dengan apa?" tanya Sooyoung.

"Aku akan naik sepeda" jawab Hyoyoen.

"Mwo?!" seru Sooyoung lagi. 'Sepeda? Ini seperti kemarin, kalau aku membiarkan Hyoyeon tetap menggunakan sepedanya, ia akan mati. Mungkin aku bisa mencegahnya untuk kecelakaan' pikirnya. "Hei, aku ada janji dengan Yoona, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama-sama?" tawar Sooyoung.

"Jinjayo?! Baiklah!" seru Hyoyeon senang. Sooyoung tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kajja!" seru Sooyoung sambil merangkul gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

.

**Beberapa saat kemudian. Didepan sebuah toko.**

Mobil yang dikendarai Sooyoung dan Hyoyeon berhenti tepat didepan seorang gadis.

"Hyoyeon? Aku kira kau akan datang dengan sepeda?" tanya Yuri.

"Ya, tapi Sooyoung memberikan tumpangannya padaku~"

"Sooyoung-ah! Kau tidak adil! Kenapa hanya mengajak Hyoyeon?!" protes Yuri.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya mengantarnya, mungkin lain kali kau juga harus ikut! Dan kenapa kau disini? Aku belum pernah melihat toko ini sebelumnya?!" tanya Sooyoung sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Hyoyeon ingin bertemu disini~" jawab Yuri.

"Sebenarnya malam ini aku akan menginap dirumah Yuri" jawab Hyoyeon, Sooyoung menganggukan kepalanya. "Dan karena kau disini, kenapa kau tidak ikut menginap juga" lanjut Hyoyeon.

"Anni, hari ini ulang tahun Seohyun, dan aku harus pulang cepat" sesal Sooyoung.

"Baiklah, mungkin lain kali kau harus ikut dengan kami~" ucap Yuri. Sooyoung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oke, Annyeong~ Kajja Yuri-ah~" Hyoyeon melambaikan tanganya pada Sooyoung, Yuri juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Annyeong!" seru Sooyoung saat dua sahabatnya itu menyebrang jalan. Sooyoung tersenyum.

.

**Malam harinya di rumah Sooyoung.**

Sooyoung sedang duduk mengonta ganti channel televisi. Ia terlihat sangat bosan.

"Tidak adakah acara yang bagus?" keluhnya sambil terus memencet tombol remot televisi. Hingga ia berhenti pada sebuah channel yang menampilkan sebuah berita.

"_Ini adalah lokasi pembunuhan yang terjadi karena uang 1000 Yen. Malam ini sekitar pukul 07.00 PM, tersangka Mr. Kim mencoba mencuri uang 1000 Yen untuk sebuah kaset video game. Seorang warga mencoba untuk mengentikannya. Namun Mr. Kim menikam mereka. Korban merupakan siswi Idol Secondary School, Kwon Yuri dan Kim Hyoyeon" _

Sooyoung terkejut dan menjatuhkan remot televisinya.

"Mwoya? Hyoyeon dan Yuri menginggal?" lirih Sooyoung.

"_Aku belum pernah melihat toko ini sebelumnya?!"_

"_Hyoyeon ingin bertemu disini~"_

"Aku melakukanya untuk menyelamatkan Hyoyeon~ Ini tidak mungkin~" lirih Sooyoung dan kembali menangis.

"_Sementara tersangka Mr. Kim, pada saat penangkapaan, ia mengenakan wig, kacamata dan masker. Menurut polisi yang menyelidiki insiden ini, tersangka tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk membeli kaset video game, ia mencoba meminjam uang dari teman-temannya tapi tidak ada yang memberikannya. Dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, Mr. Kim adalah seorang yang pemalu, dan tidak memiliki banyak teman serta seorang pecandu video game"_

"Ini tidak mungkin~" lirih Sooyoung.

.

**Keesokan harinya. Yokohama Park.**

Sooyoung kembali duduk di taman, ia berharap kejadian kemarin terulang kembali, kali ini ia berjanji untuk menyelamatkan Hyoyeon dan Yuri kembali.

Dan sepertinya harapanya kembali terkabul saat sebuah bola berada didekat kakinya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa tidak melempar bola?! Kalau kau tidak melemparnya aku akan menembak Sunny!"

Sooyoung menatap sosok Hyoyeon yang kembali berteriak padanya. Ia menatap figur sahabatnya itu.

'Yeah, waktu kembali lagi, kali ini aku harus menghentikan perampokan itu' janji Sooyoung dalam hati.

Dan kejadian seperti kemarin terulang lagi, saat Hyoyeon berkata akan pergi bersama Yuri, lalu saat Sooyoung mengajak Hyoyeon satu mobil. Lalu mereka yang bertemu dengan Yuri. Hingga Sooyoung berpisah dengan Yuri dan Hyoyeon.

Tepat pukul 07.00 PM, Sooyoung berdiri di seberang toko dimana Yuri dan Hyoyeon sedang berbelanja didalamnya.

'Ya, kali ini aku harus mencegahnya' pikir Sooyoung, ia mengengam gelas kopi yang dibelinya. Ia menatap kesekeliling toko. Ia memicingkan matanya saat melihat seorang pemuda duduk bersandar pada tembok dekat toko. 'Masker dan kacamata. Itu dia' pikirnya sambil mengangukan kepalanya. Sooyoung yakin bahwa pemuda itu lah perampok yang dimaksud.

Sooyoung berjalan mendekati pemuda yang dicurigainya. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang menelepon.

"Halo? Apa kan kau memiliki 1000 Yen?" ucap pemuda itu. "Oh.. Baiklah.." lanjutnya dengan lemas.

Pemuda itu segera mengenakan masker menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Ia berdiri dan hendak masuk ke dalam toko saat Sooyoung sengaja menabrakan dirinya dengan pemuda itu dan menumpahkan minumannya pada baju pemuda tersebut.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik pemuda itu pada Sooyoung.

"Maaf, Maafkan saya~ Saya tidak melihat anda~" sesal Sooyoung membungkukan badannya.

"Kau harus berhati-hati! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan dengan baju ku!" seru pemuda itu sambil memperhatikan bajunya yang kotor.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Hm, bagaimana kalau saya memberikan uang untuk membersihkan baju anda?" tawar Sooyoung, ia mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya pemuda itu bingung.

"Karena saya tidak bisa mencuci, bagaimana kalau anda ketempat pencucian baju. Saya akan membayarnya. Berapa yang anda butuhkan?"

"Berapa banyak kau bisa berikan pada saya?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Saya hanya memiliki ini" Sooyoung megeluarkan selembar uang 1000 Yen "Apa kah ini bisa?" tanya Sooyoung dan menyerahkan uang itu.

"1000 Yen? Baiklah! Lain kali akau harus lebih berhati-hati!" ucap pemuda itu setelah menerima uang dari Sooyoung dan pergi sambil menabrak pundak Sooyoung.

Sooyoung menatap kepergian pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah~" ucapnya.

Yuri dan Hyoyeon keluar dari dalam toko.

"Sooyoung-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yuri.

"Ya! Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Hyoyeon. Sooyoung tersenyum menatap kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Aku mampir sebentar untuk membeli sesuatu" ucap Sooyoung. "Apa yang kalian beli?" lanjutnya.

"Kami lapar dan membeli beberapa mie untuk dirumah. Kenapa kau tidak bergabung bersama kami?" tawar Yuri.

"Anni, aku lelah~ Have fun!" ucap Sooyoung sambil tersenyum.

"Sesekali kau harus pergi keluar. Jika kau melakukan ini lagi. Kami tidak mau pergi bersamamu lagi!" ancam Hyoyeon. Sooyoung tertawa.

"Kalian tidak mau pergi dengan saya? Saya yang tidak mau pergi dengan kalian" ucap Sooyoung.

"Ya, kau benar!" ucap Yuri putus asa. "Baiklah, lain kali kita bertemu, Annyeong!"

"Nde! Annyeong!"

"Sampai ketemu lain hari!"

Ketiganya melambaikan tangan mereka.

.

**Keesokan harinya.**

Sooyoung bagun dari tidurnya. Ia merasakan hari ini adalah hari yang bagus. Ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Yuri dan Hyoyeon.

Setelah membuka korden, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, sebelum masuk ia mengambil koran paginya.

'_Tadi malam terjadi ledakan gas di rumah keluarga Kwon. Keluarga Kwon bersama dengan teman anak mereka, meninggal semua. Teman anaknya bernama Kim Hyoyeon. Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa ada kebocoran gas, mereka menyalakan gas untuk memasak mie.'_

Sooyoung terkejut membaca artikel koran tersebut.

'Keluarga Kwon dan Kim Hyoyeon meninggal~' lirihnya.

"_Kami lapar dan membeli beberapa mie untuk dirumah"_

"_Have Fun"_

Kembali Sooyoung menitikan air matanya.

.

**Keesokan harinya. Yokohama Park.**

Kembali Sooyoung termenung ditaman. Ia benar-benar sedih. Setiap kali ia menyelamatkan Hyoyeon, maka lebih banyak lagi orang yang menjadi korbannya.

'Ini salah~ Ini bukan seperti yang diinginkan Hyoyeon~' lirihnya sambil menatap bola yang ada didekat kakinya.

Ia kembali menatap Hyoyeon yang berteriak kepadanya. 'Hyoyeon tidak ingin orang lain terluka karena dia' lirihnya lagi.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita berhenti. Aku ada janji dengan Yuri" Sooyoung tersenyum menatap Hyoyeon.

"Aku juga ada janji dengan Yoona" ucap Sooyoung.

"Jinja? Karena rumah kita searah. Bolehkah aku ikut mobilmu?" harap Hyoyeon.

"Mianhae, Aku tidak pulang. Kau bisa pergi sendiri kan?" ucap Sooyoung, Hyoyeon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan naik sepeda saja. Aku pergi dulu!" Hyoyeon melambaikan tanganya pada Sooyoung. "Sampai ketemu lagi~" Hyoyeon berjalan menjauhi Sooyoung. Sooyoung menatap punggung Hyoyeon yang mulai menjauh.

"Hyoyeon-ah!" seru Sooyoung.

"Wae?" tanya Hyoyeon.

"Kau tau, aku mencintaimu kan? Kau adalah sahabat terbaik ku selamanya!" seru Sooyoung. Hyoyeon menyeritkan keningnya. Namun tak lama ia terkekeh kecil.

"Cinta? Kau tau aku merinding mendengarnya!" seru Hyoyeon sambil tertawa. "Kau harusnya menyatakan cinta pada Sunny!" lanjutnya. Sooyoung tersenyum. "Aku pergi ya! Annyeong!" Hyoyeon melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauhi Sooyoung yang menatapnya sendu.

"Goodbye, My Friend~"

.

**Lima tahun kemudian.**

.

Sooyoung POV.

.

"Lima tahun berlalu, aku sudah mulai merelakan Hyoyeon. Sekarang saya dan Sunny menjalin sebuah hubungan, dan sekarang sudah berjalan lima tahun. Aku begitu mencintai Sunny. Dan aku ingin bersamanya selamanya."

.

Sooyoung POV End.

.

Saat ini Sooyoung sedang bermain lempar bola bersama Yoona. Sunny juga ikut menonton dengan duduk tak jauh dari tepat Sooyoung dan Yoona bermain.

"Yoona-ah! Tangkap!" seru Sooyoung sambil melemparkan bola. Namun karena telalu keras melempar, bola tersebut terlempar cukup jauh dan mengelinding sampai pada tempat Sunny duduk.

Sunny meraih bola tersebut dan menatapnya. Bola tersebut bersinar.

"Sunny-ah? Waeyo?" panggilan Sooyoung belum menyadarkan Sunny yang masih melamun melamun sambil memandang bola.

"Sunny-ah!" panggil Sooyoung kembali. Dan kali ini Sunny sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya? Gwenchana~" Sunny berjalan menuju Sooyoung dan memberikan bola pada Sooyoung.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu suram begitu?" tanya Sooyoung sambil menatap Sunny. Sunny hanya tersenyum dan mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, kajja!" Sooyoung membalikan badannya dan melangkah pergi.

"Sooyoung-ah!" Sooyoung berbalik dan menatap Sunny. "Kau tau aku mencintaimu kan?" ucap Sunny. Sooyoung menyeritkan keningnya. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tiba-tiba?" heran Sooyoung. "Aku juga mencintaimu~" Sooyoung melanjutkan perjalananya sambil tersenyum.

Namun mendadak langkahnya terhenti saat mengingat sesuatu.

"_Kau tau, aku mencintaimu kan? Kau adalah sahabat terbaik ku selamanya!"_

Sooyoung melebarkan matanya saat ingat ucapannya sendiri pada Hyoyeon dulu. Dan...

**BRAAK!**

.

.

THE END

.

.

Review Please~


End file.
